when i met you
by XXhuntikfanXX
Summary: this is a fanfiction about what dante felt about zhalia when they first met and what I have done is in chapter 3 it goes forward into the future at the end of the episode dante returns review, follow, fav and most of all enjoy. xxx
1. Chapter 1

hi guys it's me XXhuntikfanXX ! love you guys this is my second fanfic so plz fav follow and review xx enjoy.

* * *

Dante's POV

I felt a strange feeling in the air as she walked in with Metz behind. Her hair was navy blue and her eyes a dark chocolate brown. She was mid-height and wore a green, cropped jumper and black skinny jeans. Metz broke my hypnosis over the girl, "this is Zhalia Moon, our newest agent here at the foundation," Sophie was the first to speak she introduced us all but Zhalia didn't seem interested. By the looks of things all she wanted to do was sit down so I but in. "sit down, do you want a coffee?" She looked at me with soft eyes and sat down then she spoke. "A coffee would be great Dante, thanks," her eyes glowed as she spoke. As I walked into the kitchen lok followed me. "Stop flirting big guy," I tried to ignore him but as I turned I slapped him with the tea towel I was carrying. "Shut up lok!"

* * *

Zhalia's POV

his eyes glowed as he asked if I wanted a coffee and of course I had to say yes. He was so cute! but as he walked into the kitchen the blonde boy, lok , followed him. he said something and soon after dante hit him over the head with the towel he had in his hand. about 5 minutes later dante came back in with 2 coffees. As he handed me my cup his fingers touched mine. I felt a slight blush in my cheeks. he smiled at me as his cheeks went red too. we spoke for about an hour and then it was time for me to leave to sort out all the membership documents and have my picture taken for my ID card. As I left I saw dante smile sweetly at me and lok whispered something into his ear. dante pushed him and continued smiling and blushing as I walked out of the door.

* * *

first chapter, short I know but plz review to tell me what you like and how I could improve xx


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 plz review enjoy!

Zhalia's POV

As I walked out of the door Metz looked at me "he likes you," he said. "who?" he smiled and that's when a huge blush came to my cheeks. "why, Dante of course." My cheeks started to burn as he said Dante's name I was so scared, confused, embarrassed. I did not know what to do. I kept walking, my heart pounding in my chest. I heard Metz laughing quietly behind me and then I heard a bang, I turned to see that Metz had walked into a lamppost. well I could not stop laughing. but I helped him up and we walked back to Dante's house.

* * *

Dante's POV

I was sat talking to sophie and lok when I heard a small knock at the door. I went to answer it and there stood zhalia and Metz with a bump on his head. "what happened to you?" I could see zhalia forsing herself not to laugh as she spoke, "he...walked into...a...lamppost" and then she burst out in giggles. I let them in and zhalia followed me into the kitchen. "metz said that you like me is it true?" at that moment I felt my whole face go red. "um...er...em-" I was stopped in mid speech a zhalia kissed me softly, I kissed her back and just in time to because lok came in to tell me that him and sophie had to go and that they would take metz with them. after they left zhalia spoke softly. "so you do like me them" her voice like honey. "what makes you think that?" I started to tease her. "well you did kiss me," then I grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. her eyes were wide with shock as I put my arms around her waist. she brought her arms around my neck and soon after we were in another kiss. I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. when I reached my room I carried her inside and placed her on the bed. all that time she was kissing my neck and soon we fell asleep.

* * *

I know my chapters have been short everyone keeps saying I promise chapter 3 will be longer cause that is when it goes to the future when dante returns from the dead if anyone has seen this last episode of season 2 you will know what I mean thanks for support love from XXhuntikfanXX xx


End file.
